Your Happy Without Me
by Natsu Dragneel-Salamander117
Summary: When two Spartans are enjoying their time alone, a Sangheili clad in black and red stands afar from their position. Feeling somewhat heartbroken that the Human Female he's loved is happy in the arms of another man, leaving the Sangheili in the midst of loneliness.


Not far from the deepest void of the galaxy itself, loomed a Planet known as "_REACH_". Homeworld and birthplace of the Spartan and their very own downfall, but years of the war had changed during the times of peace with the Separatist alliance who affiliated themselves with their own hierarchy being consist of Thel 'Vadum or shortly known as the Arbiter. The times of hatred between Human's and Sangheili's had seemed to lessen for the time being, but not all accurately due to their lack of trusting one another in civilian popularized areas. Sangheili Anti-Supremasist and Storm Covenant battalions now taking in the gap of wanting to destroy that peace between the once rival races. And so far, the life across the galaxy as well as REACH seemed to have perfected quite well after the downfall of the Didact himself. Now REACH was finally restored with the help of both races associated with few members of the covenant who remained loyal under to the Sangheili's, rebuilding the lost city that they have lost in the flames of war.

And now, a year has passed and REACH itself seem to have finally come to realization of what true peace means for the races...at least that's what a certain Sangheili clad in black and red thought it would be...

- Not just far away from the scenery, stood two ex-Spartan-III who were now in their usual civie clothings sitting on the greenish field alone with the sun now setting over them. No longer needing to wear the suits of war that had almost cleansed their emotions for the sake of turning them into obedient, ruthless and effective killing machines. Now they were free to do as they wish with a more...suitable mundane life away from the times of battle. The first being a beautiful woman, about as old in her twenties with incredible blue eyes that resembled much like the Caribbean sea's with her hair toned lightish brown. The very sun itself, giving out magnificent glares from her fair skin, hair and even her eyes. The other was the opposite sex, that being of a man who too was in his mid twenties. Having a handsome look with a well shaved short beard across her bottom chin and sides of his cheek, parts of his muscles well toned and skin somewhat tan as well as having deep onyx like eyes. The two had remained in their sitting spots, arms wrapped around with one another in a loving embrace with the sun setting down afar from their position.

The two laughing together and kissing passionately without a care in the galaxy, because they had each other and were not willing to let go so easily. The man looked down at his beauty, smiling warmly before planting a kiss over her head that merely made the woman to giggle at the lips making contact to her sensitive skin.

"Stop, that tickles Mathews." The Spartan, known as Alice giggled.

The male grinned, positioning his forehead over her own. "I just can't help it, your just too beautiful." Mathews said playfully.

Alice face flushed in embarrassment, but took the compliment of caressing the side of his face. "Your sweet...and a bit cocky you know that pal." She said with a sly smirk.

"Knew it from the back of my head heh." Mathews said back, a triumphant grin forming on his lips.

Alice slowly pinned herself over the Male Spartan Mathews, the Female Spartan now softly looking down on him with that beautiful smile she'd always put up around her friends and comrade. Her hands caressing his chest with love and gentleness as their eyes continued to gaze at one another.

"I love you, Mathews..." Alice whispered into Mathew's left ear, her tone hued in pure love.

"I love you too, Alice..." He replied back, his hands softly wrapping around her back.

They slowly motioned their heads close enough so that their nose hand made contact with one another, their lips slowly meeting until the gap between them was now complete. Their kiss now filled with so much passion than ever before as the sun had finally lowered itself into the depths of the sea itself, happily in each others arms forever. Little did the two of them know that they were being watched from a distance away from their romance spot, a few meters away in an abandoned building with each windows now shattered into bits of pieces.

A sniper's zooming sight now aiming over them, completely disarmed of accidentally shooting. The culprit who held the sniper had slowly lowered it down from the Spartan couple, a long and bitter-sorrow sigh could be heard. The shadows itself slowly subsiding to reveal the deathly red eyes, now giving out a good glimpse of the L.A.C's Flame-Lotus; Commander Uhze 'Nostrom or in other words Nova.

Nova has been in the building for sometimes, eyeing out the couple in the midst of the shadows. He slowly tilted his head down from the sight until finally pressing his back to the wall. Talons...slowly scrapping the wall to leave his mark due to having an impending pain aching within his chest. The sight of those two had left him broken, feeling somewhat envious that a man like Mathews was able to win the heart of Alice. Nova has never come to know what love was, he had only thought of it as a hopeless cause during his time as a Zealot of the New Order, but that didn't stop the tormented soul of wanting it badly because he's never had love to experience from the beginning.

Most of the Sangheili Females back on his homeworld had rejected him for sometimes of not finding him worthy of their, and because of that action they've done to him he slowly shut his heart away from any other Sangheili Females so that they would not be able to wound his pride ever again. That is until he met her...Alice Atreyu, the very person and no doubt a Human was the first to have ever looked up to him as more than just a simple Sangheili or a simple Zealot of the New Order. She had saw him as a friend, some of which he has felt glad to have obtain since he had T'kan as his only friend. But never has there been a Female companion around him for sometimes, due to the fact that not many of them could ever consider Nova to be one of them. As time passed by for the Sangheili Nova and the Spartan Alice, Nova had slowly come to the point that he had admired her with more affection than he could ever had imagine, to the point that he himself would have actually...fallen in love with a Human who had stolen his heart completely.

His desperation of wanting to enhance these feelings grew over the max, to the point that he wanted to have this feeling. Maybe to the fact that he just wanted to know how it truly felt or maybe that if it even exist for a life like his. But the chance to express his feelings to her where at an end, now having to deal with the pain of loneliness once again. To have to deal with the life of being rejected by another was just unbearable for someone much like him to handle due to having a dark past. Nova had slowly cut himself away from the Clan who had taken him in after the betrayal of Kroudon 'Rogamee who had shot him from behind with a needle rifle, now being turned into something that caused the Kaidons of Sangheilios to fear his unique yet cursed ability to bend Fire to his will. Nova remained in his position, until his entire form had continued to feel wobbly until falling on the flat floor of the damaged building. Legs now slowly pressing down with one of his hand caressing the side of his helmet. Continuing to sigh out with bitterness clouding over it.

"_**What I would do to have you here with me Alice...But I understand why you wouldn't come to love me...,**_" Nova called out bitterly, slowly getting up from his sitting spot to gaze out at the couple. "_**After all...who could ever love a hideous monster...like me.**_" He muttered softly, hands now formed in a tight fist of having frustration fuel in them.

His heart had continued to hurt even more at the sight before him, to the point that he felt that there was nothing left in this world for him anymore. As if all of his commitment for remaining in this cruel galaxy has all been reduced to rubble after seeing the Human he's loved be in the hands of another's own. He could not gaze at the sight anymore, the pain going on in his heart was continuing to hurt him even more from the inside. Now grabbing his rifle and vanishing into the darkness alone, defeated and hurt, now having one last look at the two lovers with a hurt expression forming on his face.

"_**Alice...you...your happy without me in your life...**_" He speaks in a whispering tone, sadness and bitterness now consuming him. A stream of wetness trickling down his scarred eye of having his heart shattered into pieces. To the point that they can never be repaired ever again.


End file.
